familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
King William's War
* Wabanaki Confederacy | combatant2 = * English America * Massachusetts Bay Colony Haudenosaunee | commander1 = * Count Frontenac * Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville * Claude-Sébastien de Villieu * Joseph-François Hertel de la Fresnière * Father Louis-Pierre Thury * Father Sébastien Rale * Father Jean Baudoin * Chief Madockawando | commander2 = * Sir William Phips * Benjamin Church * Pieter Schuyler | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | campaignbox = }} King William's War (1688–1697, also known as the Second Indian War, }} Father Baudoin's War, Castin's War, or the First Intercolonial War in French ) was the North American theater of the Nine Years' War (1688–97), also known as the War of the Grand Alliance or the War of the League of Augsburg. It was the first of six colonial wars (see the four French and Indian Wars, Father Rale's War and Father Le Loutre's War) fought between New France and New England along with their respective Native allies before France ceded its remaining mainland territories in North America east of the Mississippi River in 1763. For King William's War, neither England nor France thought of weakening their position in Europe to support the war effort in North America. New France and the Wabanaki Confederacy were able to thwart New England expansion into Acadia, whose border New France defined as the Kennebec River in southern Maine. According to the terms of the 1697 Treaty of Ryswick that ended the Nine Years' War, the boundaries and outposts of New France, New England, and New York remained substantially unchanged. The war was largely caused by the fact that the treaties and agreements that were reached at the end of King Philip's War (1675–1678) were not adhered to. In addition, the English were alarmed that the Indians were receiving French or maybe Dutch aid. The Indians preyed on the English and their fears, by making it look as though they were with the French. The French were played as well, as they thought the Indians were working with the English. These occurrences, in addition to the fact that the English perceived the Indians as their subjects, despite the Indians' unwillingness to submit, eventually led to two conflicts, one of which was King William's War. Actions in North America King William's War (1688–97, also known as the Second Indian War, Father Baudoin's War, Castin's War, or the First Intercolonial War in French and named for King William of England) was the North American theater of the Nine Years' War (1688–97, also known as the War of the Grand Alliance or the War of the League of Augsburg). It was the first of six colonial wars (see the four French and Indian Wars, Father Rale's War and Father Le Loutre's War) fought between New France and New England along with their respective Native allies before France ceded its remaining mainland territories in North America east of the Mississippi River in 1763. Pirate Raids French privateers harass colonial shipping along the New England coast. * Thomas Paine - famous pirate turned distinquished civilian, in the summer of 1690 leads two ships from Newport, Rhode Island against 3 French privateers that were raiding homes in Nantucket, Martha's Vineyard, Fisher's Island and Block Island. Paine engaged them in battle off the coast of New London, Connecticut and drove them back to France. Indian Raids * Hanna Emerson (1657-1738) - taken captive by indians during the Raid on Haverhill (1697), in which 27 colonists were killed. References See Also * Early Colonial New England Conflicts Category:King William's War + Category:Military history of Acadia Category:Military history of New England Category:Military history of the Thirteen Colonies Category:Colonization history of the United States Category:Colonial American and Indian wars Category:Conflicts in New Brunswick Category:Conflicts in Nova Scotia Category:Colonial United States (British) Category:Colonial United States (French) Category:17th-century conflicts Category:Anglo-French wars Category:Wabanaki Confederacy Category:Indigenous conflicts in Canada Category:17th-century military history of the Kingdom of England Category:1680s in North America Category:1690s in North America Category:17th century in North America Category:History of New France Category:1688 in North America Category:1697 in North America Category:17th century in New France Category:1688 in New France Category:1697 in New France Category:William III of England